Field
The present invention relates to apparatuses, methods, systems, computer programs, computer program products and computer-readable media usable for controlling a communication network comprising at least one virtualized network function.
Background Art
The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations, together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior, to at least some examples of embodiments of the present invention but provided by the invention. Some of such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other of such contributions of the invention will be apparent from the related context.
The following meanings for the abbreviations used in this specification apply:
3GPP 3rd Generation Partner Project
ATCA: advanced telecommunications computing architecture
BGCF: breakout gateway control function
BS: base station
CAM cloud application manager (formerly known as CFW)
CFW cloud framework
CP control plane
DP data plane
CPU: central processing unit
DL: downlink
eNB: evolved node B
EPC: evolved packet core
ETSI European Telecommunications Standards Institute
GGSN: gateway GPRS support node
GO: global orchestrator
GPRS General Packet Radio Service
GTP-C GPRS tunneling protocol—control plane
GUMMEI: globally unique MME identifier
GUTI: globally unique temporary identifier
HSS: home subscriber server
IBCF: interconnection border control function
ID: identification, identifier
IMS: IP multimedia system
IP Internet protocol
LTE: Long Term Evolution
LTE-A: LTE Advanced
MCC: mobile country code
MGCF: media gateway control function
MME mobility management entity
MNC: mobile network code
M-TMSI: MME temporary mobile subscriber identity
NE network element
NFV: network function virtualization
NUC: network utilisation controller
OAM operation administration maintenance
OFC: open flow controller
P-CSCF: proxy call session control function
PGW packet data network gateway
PGW-C PGW control plane
PGW-U PGW user plane
PIP/InP physical infrastructure provider/infrastructure provider
RAN: radio access network
SCTP: stream control transmission protocol
SDN software defined networks/networking
SGSN: serving GPRS support node
SGW signaling gateway
SGW-C SGW control plane
SGW-U SGW user plane
SIP: session initiation protocol
UE: user equipment
UL: uplink
UMTS: universal mobile telecommunication system
UP user plane
Embodiments of the present invention are related to a communication network comprising at least one virtualized network function. A virtualized network function may be of any type, such as a virtual core network function, a virtual access network function, a virtual IMS element, or the like.